


An Angel in Black Lipstick

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arin Hanson went to the bar that night, there was a few things he hadn't expected. </p><p>(graasone jumps on the bandwagon - and she ruins it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel in Black Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I read the other stories with this theme (X saving Y in a bar) and I couldn't help it. This is horrible and by far one of the most mediocre things I've written, but here you go. Now go read the good ones instead. 
> 
> (to be fair, I needed to write something happy - and found out I do angst much better)
> 
> Story One: The Buffer by DovingBird. (Arin saves Dan)  
> Story Two: A Night in the Bar(ry) by Monty_Praczovski (Dan saves Barry)  
> Story Three: That train has sailed by Thorn (Barry saves Ross)  
> Story Four: A night in dorky armor by Bloodskyangel (Ross saves Suzy)

Arin Hanson didn’t drink. He hadn’t actually had an alcoholic beverage in years, but yet he found himself in this loud bar late on a Saturday night, a glass of beer by his side. He’s got his trusty phone in hand, hoping it would keep people away. Much to his dismay, it didn’t. 

The girl had been eyeing him for a while now, it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t attractive, no, really, she was! He just really wanted to be left alone with his beer. He sighed inwardly when the tall blonde got up and walked over to him. Her skirt was probably the shortest he’d ever seen, which of course, he didn’t mind, and he was sure he’d see everything if she were to bend over.  
“What’s a handsome man like you doin’ here all by yourself?” she asked, leaning over his table, breasts almost falling out of her top. He tried not to look. Tried. Hey, we was only human!  
“Oh, umm..” what was he doing here by himself? Going to a bar by himself wasn’t the best idea he’d had, he had to admit.  
“Never mind that, how ‘bout you buy me a drink?” Well, she was direct, he’d give her that. He offered a polite smile and put down his phone. No point in being rude.  
“I’m sorry, I really just came here to relax and grab a beer,” he explained, watching as she dipped a slender finger in his drink before bringing it up to her red mouth, licking the liquid off. Wow, she was really going all in, wasn’t she? 

“Really?” She made a pouty face. “You don’t have time for little me?” she twirled a blonde curl between her fingers.  
“I, uuh..” Arin had always said he liked girls who took initiative, and he still stood by that, but he was out of his element, he was tired, and he was getting uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be rude, and he didn’t know how to respond on her advances.  
“Okay, listen,” Her voice dropped and she leaned closer to him. “See that guy?” He followed her eyes, glancing over at the couple sitting tucked away in a corner making out. “That’s my asshole ex with his new girlfriend,” He thought he could hear some resentment in her voice as she shot daggers at the couple. “I want to make him jealous, so how about,” she laid a hand on his. “you join me in the bathroom and I’ll fuck you senseless,” Arin almost choked on air when she’d whispered the offer into his ear.  
“I take a few pictures of your dick and you get something to brag about. Doesn’t that sound fair?”

Before he could even think of a proper response, he felt a hand settle on his back.  
“I’m back, honey! Who’s this?” The woman behind him (had she just called him ‘honey’?) was the polar opposite of the one in front of him; black hair, pale skin, black makeup. She was absolutely gorgeous, from her gothic attire to her full, black lips. She winked and smiled down at him and he quickly caught on - she was trying to save him from the blonde.  
“Um, I’m sorry, you’re with him?” the tan blonde looked at the new arrival with a puzzled look on her face, probably taken aback by the other female’s appearance. The gothic looking female smiled at the other woman, gracefully avoiding the abyss that was her cleavage, with warm yet stern eyes. She moved her hand to his shoulder, squeezed it. Small zaps of electricity shot through Arin’s body.  
“This handsome guy is my fiance!” and then she leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. He felt his face grow hot. There was something about the tall, dark and mysterious female that just made him tingle, no wonder every women ever talked about the “tall, dark and handsome” men.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” the blonde - was she still there? - rose quickly from her chair, tits bouncing. She was very obviously embarrassed and hurried away from the two of them. Just before she was out of reach, she turned back, now with a more sincere and pleasant look on her face.  
“You’re a very cute couple,” she said, making Arin blush even harder. 

When she was finally gone, Arin turned his head to get a better glimpse of his saviour in black lipstick. She still had that playful smile on her lips, almost as if she was proud of her performance.  
“She was really something, huh?” she laughed. “I hope I didn’t misread the situation, you looked like you needed some help,”  
“Definitely, thank you!” Arin almost stuttered out the words, still in a sort of daze, between the bold, flirtatious blonde and the kiss on the cheek. “I-I’m Arin,” he blurted out, holding out his hand. She grabbed it, her hands were soft, delicate.  
“Suzy,” she said, offering him a crooked smile. “Nice to meet you, Arin,”

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
